DB 1x03 Märchenversion
(Eine weiße Kutsche fährt durch den Wald, begleitet von einer Eskorte. Drinnen sitzen Prince James/ Charming und Prinzessin Abiail.) Prinz James: „Gefällt euch die Aussicht meine Liebe?“ Prinzessin Abigail: (gleichgültig/ genervt.) „Ich kenne hübschere. (Wedelt miti hrem Fächer.) Und wie lange das dauert... über die Troll-Straße wäre es schneller gegangen. (Die Kutsche rumpelt über ein Schlagloch.) ...und nicht so holprig gewesen. Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?“ (Charming blickt nachdenklich auf einen Beutel in seiner Hand.) Charming: (lügt.) „Ja, selbstverständlich.“ (Plötzlioch bleibt die Kutsche stehen.) Wachen: „Ho! Hoo! Halt, My Lord!“ Abigail: „Was ist denn?“ (Charming steigt aus um nachzusehen, lässt aber seinen Beutel auf der Sitzbank zurück.) Wache: „My Lord!...“ Charming: „Keine Sorge, nur ein umgestürzter Baum.“ (Charming und die Wachen beginnen damit den Baumstamm von der Straße zu bewegen. Charming sieht sich den Stamm an. Eine Gestalt landet auf dem Dach der Kutsche.) Wache: (zu Charming.) „My Lord, was ist denn?“ Charming: „Sieh genau hin, dieser Baum wurde abgesägt... ein Hinterhalt.“ (Kutsche, Innen. Eine Hand greift nach Charming's Beutel, Abigail schreit auf. Charming und die Wachen eilen zur Kutsche doch die Gestalt besteigt eines der Pferde und reitet davon) Abigail: „Wachen! Haltet den Dieb!“ (Charming besteigt ein Pferd der Wachen und galoppiert dem Dieb nach.) Charming: (ruft.) „Bleib stehen!“ (Charming gelingt es nahe genug an das Pferd des Diebes heran zureiten, er wirft sie vom Pferd, beide fallen zu Boden. Charming rappelt sich hoch, und nimmt dem Dieb die Kapuze ab.) Charming: „Zeig dein Gesicht du Feigling.“ (Unter der Kapuze kommt Snow White zum Vorschein, Charming ist sichtlich überrascht.) Charming: „Du... bist ein Mädchen...“ Snow White: '„...Eine Frau!“ (''Snow greift nach einem Stein und donnert ihn gegen Charming's Schläfe. Snow läuft zu ihrem Pferd und reitet von dannen. Charming sieht ihr nach.) '''Charming: (ruft.) „Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken, WO DU AUCH BIST ICH WERDE DICH IMMER FINDEN!“ (Snow dreht sich noch einmal um, sieht zurück.) Charming: () „Ich sagte doch ich finde dich.() Was du auch tust, ich werde dich immer finden.“ Szene: (Versteck von Snow. Snow packt einige Gegenstände in einen Sack ein, darunter auch eine kleine Viole mit Pulver, dass sie wie ein Anhänger trägt. Sie zieht die Kapuze über und verlässt ihr Versteck, einen großen hohlen Baumstamm an einer Höhle. Sie sieht sich um, sicher dass ihr niemand folgt. Und tappt prompt in eine Falle. Ein Netz zieht sich in die Höhe. Snow schreit, strampelt und versucht aus sich zu befreien- ohne Erfolg. Lässig taucht Charming hinter einem Baum auf.) Snow: (lacht.) „Ist das die einzige Art wie du an Frauen ankommst? Mit einer dämlichen Falle?“ Charming: „Genau das richtige für diebischen Abschaum.“ Snow: (höhnisch.) „Du bist ja ein richtiger Prinz Charming.“ Charming: „Ich habe auch einen Namen.“ S'now:' „Mir Egal, Charming passt schon. Jetzt – lass- mich runter. -Charming.“ Charming: (l''ächelt.) „Ich lasse dich frei wenn du mir den Schmuck wiedergibst den du mir gestohlen hast.“ '''Snow:' „Ich trag kein Schmuck.“ Charming: '''„Natürlich, nicht zu übersehen.“ '''Snow: „Was soll das bedeuten, ist das eine Beleidigung?“ Charming: „Oh, na klar, verzeih, wie kann ich nur ein abfällige Bemerkung über jemand machen der mich bestohlen hat. Wo ist mein Schmuck?“ Snow: (gelassen.) „Ich hab alles verkauft.“ Charming: „Was?“ Snow: „Was kümmerst dich? Du hast wahrscheinlich noch ganz andere Schätze.“ Charming: „Diese waren einzigartig darunter war ein Ring der meiner Mutter gehörte und jener Ring war bestimmt für...“ Snow: „Diese hochnäsige Nervensäge? Deshalb der ganze Aufwand?“ Charming: „Sie ist meine Verlobte.“ Snow: '''„Dann viel Glück. Was hast du denn dafür bekommen das du dieser Vereinigung zugestimmt hast.“ '''Charming: „Wie bitte?“ Snow: „Ich weiß doch wie das läuft. Wahre Liebe?, die gibt es nicht. All dies Ehen werden arrangiert, und es geht nur ums Geschäft. Und liebe auf den ersten Blick oder nach dem ersten Kuss is nur eine Lüge. Lasst mich raten: Ihr Königreich will sich das eure einverleiben und das ist... was? ein letzter Versuch einen Krieg zu verhindern?“ Charming: (s''treitet ab'.'') „So ist das überhaupt nicht! Es ist ein Zusammenschluss aber das geht dich gar nichts an. Ich sag dir wie's weitergeht.“ '''Snow: „hm-hm.“ Charming: „Ich werde dich los schneiden, und du bringst mich zu dem der meinen Schmuck hat. Und dann bekomme ich meinen Ring wieder.“ Snow: (verneint.) „Warum sollte ich?“ Charming: '„Weil du nicht willst das ich jemanden erzähle wer du in Wahrheit bist. -Snow White!“ (''Snow sieht wie Charming einen Steckbrief hervorholt, und ihn ihr entgegenhält. ''Gesucht wegen Verbrechen gegen die Königin: Mord, Hochverrat, Heimtücke!'') Charming: „Hilf mir meinen Ring wiederzukriegen, oder ich liefere dich den Truppen der Königin aus. Und ich denke mal die Königin ist nicht so... charmant, wie ich.“ Snow: „Gut. Dann will ich mal der wahren liebe nicht im Weg stehen.“ (Charming zückt sein Schwert, und durchtrennt ein Seil, Snow saust nach unten.) Szene: (Snow und Charming gehen durch den Wald, Snow spielt mit ihrem A n h ä n g e r herum. Was Charming nicht entgeht.) Charming: „Von wegen keinen Schmuck tragen. Und was ist das da?“ Snow: „Geht dich nichts an.“ (Charming greift danach, nimmt ihn ihn die Hand.) Snow: (panisch.) „VORSICHT! Das ist ein Waffe!“ Charming: (unbeeindruckt.'') „Was? Staub? Wie kann Staub eine Waffe sein?“' Snow: '„Feenstaub!!!“ (''Snow greift nach der Viole, aber Charming hält sie weg.) '''Charming: „Ich dachte das wär was gutes.“ Snow: „Wenn er von einer guten Fee kommt, aber der hier, ist tödlich. Er verwandelt den furchterregendsten Gegner in etwas (greift erneut danach, aber Charming ist schneller.) das man leicht bezwingen kann.“ Charming: „Wieso hast du mich verschont?“ Charming: „Zu Schade für dich.“ (Charming steckt grinsend die Viole ein.) Snow: „Er ist schwer zu bekommen. Ich brauche ihn für eine bestimmte Person.“ Charming: „Ah. Die Königin. Du hast sehr viel Zorn in dir Snow.“ Snow: '''„Auf diesen Plakaten stehen nur Lügen. Dennoch befahl sie ihrem Jäger mir das Herz herauszuschneiden.“ '''Charming: „Was ist geschehen?“ Snow: „Na ja, nicht jeder ist ein gefühlskalter Adliger. Er hatte Mitleid und lies mich ziehen. Seitdem verstecke ich mich hier im Wald, und versuche soviel zusammen zu rauben das ich hier weg kann. In ein anderes Königreich flüchten, wo mich keiner Findet. Wo mir niemand weh tut.“ Charming: „Klingt einsam.“ Snow: „Imme noch besser als eine Zwangsheirat.“ Charming: „Wenigstens beraube ich keine Unschuldigen.“ Snow: „Bis heute habe ich nur die Königin bestohlen, ich dachte es wäre eine ihrer Kutschen wäre, nichts sonst fährt hier entlang.“ Charming: „Es ist der schönerer weg.“ Snow: „Tja, Glück für mich. Alles was ich tue- Charming. Dient einzig meinem Überleben. Sie will mich tot sehen.“ Charming: „Was hast du... getan das sie so wütend auf dich ist?“ Snow: „Sie beschuldigt mich das ich ihr leben zerstört habe.“ Charming: „Hast du das?“ Snow: „Ja.“ (Snow und Charming erreichen einen Bach.) Snow: „Ich habe Durst. -Darf ich?“ Charming: „Sicher. Aber beeil dich. (Snow nimmt eine Handvoll Wasser zu sich, sieht ihn an. Auch er kniet sich zu ihr nimmt einen Schluck. In einem unbemerkten Moment rammt Snow ihr knie ihm in seine Brust, und stößt ihn in den Fluss, Sie durchsucht seine Tasche, findet ihre Schätze und läuft davon. Charming wird vom Fluss ein Stück abgetrieben. Snow rennt durch denn Wald kommt wieder auf eine Straße, sie will wieder umkehren doch eine Gruppe von Schwarzen Reitern hält sie auf.) Schwarzer Reiter: „Na wenn haben wir den da?“ (Snow tastet nach ihrer Viole merkt aber das Charming sie noch hat. Die Reiter umzingeln sie.) Schwarzer Reiter: „Das Versteckspiel ist zu ende. Die Königin will dein Herz. (Er zieht einen Dolch hervor.)'' Und wir werden sie nicht enttäuschen.“'' Szene: (Snow wird gegen einen Baum gedrückt die Männer halten sie fest. Der Anführer zieht genüsslich sein Messer.) Anführer: „Halt sie fest.“ (Mit beiden Händen hält er den Dolch hoch in die Luft will zustoßen, er zuckt zusammen, fällt um ein Messer steckt in seinem Rücken. Charming taucht auf zieht sein Schwert, rennt auf die Männer zu. Der zweite den Snow fest hielt zieht ebenfalls sein Schwert. Die beiden kämpfen, Snow blickt auf den toten Anführer, dann auf dessen leeres Pferd. Der Dritte Reiter versucht sein Pferd durch den Kampf ruhig zuhalten. Snow läuft zum Pferd des Anführers, im letzten Moment kann der dritte Reiter sie packen und auf seine Pferd ziehen.) Snow: '„Nein! Stop!“ (''Charming setzt den zweiten Reiter außer Gefecht, er nimmt dessen Bogen mit Köcher von seinem Pferd. Er läuft einen kleinen Bogen durchs Geäst, sieht Snow und den Reitet, er zielt, schießt... der Pfeil saust knapp zwischen den Bäumen durch und.. trifft den Reitet. Dieser fällt sofort vom Pferd, Snow kann sich auf das Pferd setzen und reitet weiter. Charming folgt ihr neben der Straße, nach ein paar Metern stoppt Snow das Pferd, Charming taucht aus dem Wald auf. Beide sind erschöpft aber erleichtert.) 'Charming: '„Geht es dir gut?“ '''Snow: „Du... hast mich gerettet.“ Charming: „Das schien mir ehrenhaft zu sein. Bereit?“ Snow: „Wofür?“ Charming: „Meinen Schmuck.“ Snow: „Ja, du musst ja zu einer Hochzeit. Die Trolle an den ich ihn verkauft habe leben hinter dem nächsten Hügel, aber Vorsicht.“ Charming: „Wegen der Trolle?“ Snow: '''„Du hast wohl noch keinen getroffen.“ '''Charming: „Das sind doch nur kleine Menschen.“ Snow: „Du meinst wohl Zwerge. Zeig bloß Respekt sonst schneiden sie dir ganz schnell deine Hand ab.“ Charming: „Dann bringen wir's mal hinter uns.“ Snow: „Ja. Wir haben ja später noch was vor also gehen wir.“ Charming: '''„Du musst ja noch ein einsames kleines Königreich finden.“ '''Snow: „Und du musst eine Ringlose Verlobte besänftigen.“ (Snow und Charming gelangen zu einer halb verfallenen unheimlich aussehenden Brücke. Die beiden steigen von ihrem Pferd. Mir einem Klaps auf dessen Po verscheucht Snow das Pferd.) Snow: „Trolle mögen keine Pferde. Ab hier laufen wir. -Folge mir. Und sei bloß leise.“ (Sie betreten die Brücke, Snow geht an den Rand.) Charming: „Wo sind sie?“ Snow: „Oh sie sind da.“ (Legt einen Stapel Goldmünzen auf das Geländer. Aufnahme der Brücke schräg von unten, aus einem Schatten klettert ein Troll die Brückenwand empor, steigt über den Rand und baut sich vor Snow und Charming auf. Gleich darauf tauchen zwei weitere Trolle auf und versperren den Rückweg.) Snow: „Schon gut, ich kenne sie.“ Troll Anführer: „Was machst du hier? Der Handel war abgeschlossen.“ Snow: '''Ich möchte einen neuen machen.“ '''Troll: „Vor ihm spreche ich nicht, (deutet mit seinem Messer auf Charming.) wer ist der Kerl?“ (sieht nach seinen Gefährten.) Snow: '''„Er gehört zu mir.“ '''Troll: „Oh, wie nett, zu dir? Dann ist ja alles bestens.“ Snow: „Ach, er ist ein niemand. Hört zu: Ich will den Schmuck den ich dir verkaufte zurückkaufen.“ Troll: „WER IST DAS?“ Snow: „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken hör zu: (Tritt'' an den Troll heran, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen.) Du bekommst all dein Geld wieder, gib mir einzich den Ring. Das andere kannst du behalten.' (Der Troll scheint zu überlegen, dann nickt er, der Troll hinter Charming gibt ihm den Beutel mit dem Ring.) Charming: „Wir danken euch, für eure Hilfe.“ Troll: '„Er ist nervös! (''Der Troll zieht augenblicklich den Beutel zurück.) '''Troll: (ruft.) „DAS IST EIN HINTEHALT!!!“ Snow: „Ist es nicht!“ Troll: „EIN ADLIGER! ERGREIFT IHN!!“ (Der Troll greift nach Snow und hält ihr sein Messer an den Hals. Charming zieht sein Schwert.) Charming: „Last sie los!“ (Der Troll mit dem Beutel schlägt ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. Der dritte stößt ihn gegen das Geländer, der Beutel Troll durchsucht Snow's Sack. Der dritte hält Charming seinen Dolch an den Hals.) Snow: „Nein! Ihr könnt mir vertrauen. Vertraut mir. Wollt ich euch reinlegen hätt ich's getan. Lasst ihn!“ Troll: '„Die Zeit der Geschäfte, ist vorbei. DURCHSUCHT IHN!“ (''Der dritte Troll findet Snow's Viole sieht sie kurz an wirft sie achtlos auf den Boden. Der Beutel-Troll hat inzwischen den Steckbrief entdeckt, der dritte schubst Charming zu Boden. Der Anführer schubst Snow zum dritten Troll der ihr ebenfalls sein Schwert gen Hals hält. Der Beutel Troll übergibt mit finsterem lachen dem Anführer den Steckbrief.) '''Troll: „Snow White! Eine hohe Belohnung! PACKT SIE!!!“ (Charming greift nach seinem auf dem Boden liegendem Schwert und geht auf den dritten Troll los, Snow kann sich losreißen.) Charming: „Lauf! Ich folge dir! (Die 3 Trolle kämpfen mit Charming. Snow schnappt sich ihr Viole, und Charming's Beutel und läuft über die Brücke davon. Der Beutel-Troll stellt sich vor Charming dieser gibt ihm einen Tritt in den Bauch worauf dieser nach hinten und fällt in die Schlucht. Charming will über die Holzbalken fliehen, aber ein vierter Troll hält in am Fuß fest.) Snow: '„Mir nach! Sie kennen den Wald nicht längst so gut wie ich!“ (''Snow dreht sich um sieht aus der Ferne wie die Trolle auf Charming ein prügeln. Die Trolle haben Charming überwältigt und halten ihn fest. Der Anführer nimmt Charming's Schwert.) 'Troll: '„Adeliges Blut ist das süßeste von allem. HUARRR!“ (Der Troll hebt das Schwert, aber plötzlich wird er von blauem Rauch umhüllt und verwandelt sich in eine Kakerlake, Troll 3 und 4 sehen verblüfft Snow White. Snow nimmt noch eine Dosis des Pulvers und wirft sie auf die Trolle, dich sich sofort in Kakerlaken verwandeln.) '''Charming: „Du... du hast mich gerettet.“ Snow: '''„Das schien mir ehrenhaft zu sein.“ '''Charming: „Was ist mit deiner bestimmten Person?“ Snow: '(''zuckt mit den Schultern.) „Da fällt mir schon noch was ein.“ '''Charming: „Danke.“ (Die beiden packen ihre Sachen ein.) Snow: „Außerdem, lass ich doch nicht Prinz Charming sterben.“ Charming: „Ich sagte doch, ich habe einen Namen. Ich heiße James.“ Snow: „Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen. Wir sollten gehen vielleicht kommen noch mehr.“ (Charming schultert Snow's Sack und nimmt noch die Münzen vom Brückenrand mit, im vorbeigehen zertritt er unwissend eine der Kakerlaken.) Szene: Charming: „Ja also, wahrscheinlich willst du das.“ Snow: „Oh na klar, das Gold danke. Und ähm, ohne den hier kannst du nicht heiraten.“ Charming: „Danke. (Charming holt den Ring hervor.)'' Schmuck steht dir ja nicht.“ '''Snow: '„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit das rauszufinden.“ (Snow steckt sich Charming's Ring an den Finger betrachtet ihn kurz. Charming blickt sie versonnen an.) Snow: „Ah, Nein du hast recht der passt nicht zu mir, ich bin sicher deiner Verlobten gefällt er.“ (Sie gibt ihn ihm zurück. Charming packt ihn ein.) Charming: „Weißt du falls du mehr braucht behalte den Rest. Ich benötige nur den Ring. Snow: „Oh Nein. Ich brauche nichts danke. Wir haben beide was wir wollten.“ Charming: „Also sei vorsichtig wo du auch bist. Falls du mal in Not bist...“ Snow: „...findest du mich.“ Charming: „Immer.“ Snow: „Das könnte ich fast glauben.“ (Snow nimmt ihren Sack auf die Schulter.) Charming: „Auf... wiedersehen Snow White.“ Snow: „Auf Wiedersehen Prinz Charming.“ Charming: „Ich sagte doch, James.“ Snow: „Nein! Charming finde ich besser.“ (Snow macht sich auf den Weg bleibt aber kurz stehen und sieht ihm nach.) Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Drehbücher (Zauberwald)